darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Darth Main Page
ideas there should be a featured article, quote of the day/week/month and featured user. 12.216.165.50 21:15, 13 August 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, we're planning to have all of that once we amass enough decent articles/users/quotes. Thanks for the ideas though. Keep 'em up, or we'll Destroy your planet! AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) 21:21, 13 August 2007 (UTC) **We will have Featured Sith instead of Featured Articles. No article can go on the main page without being something Sith-related. I figure we'll start with a rotation of one FS per month. QOTD also, eventually. Acky has suggested "Image of the Week/Month/etc." when we get enough contributors with show-offable Photoshop skills. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:10, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Oh my goodness Oh my goodness, you scared me to death saying the force unleashead is canceled because i really want it, don't do that again, belive me. 12.216.165.50 16:57, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *That's kind of the idea. Glad to hear it worked. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) 17:23, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *I see Gonk removed the "this may not be true" tag. If you want to fool people too, you should join The dark side us. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:33, 15 August 2007 (UTC) **I figured the tag was redundant with all the "This wiki is full of lies" stuff above it :D 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 21:27, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Editing main page Why can't regular users edit "did you know"? Chack Jadson Talk 22:56, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Registered users who have been here long enough can edit that at Template:DidYouKnow. I think you ought to be able to, but let me know if you can't. Angela (talk) 23:05, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *Ah, thanks. I'm just used to Wookieeepdia; there's a direct edit link on the main page to the template. Thanks again. Chack Jadson Talk 23:09, 22 August 2007 (UTC) **Pinky49 has added an edit button to the "did you know"? box on the main page, you should be able to edit it directly now. If this does not work, let me know. also note that we've protected the template so new and unregistered users can't edit it. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:45, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Red color is argh! It's difficult to read the blue link text in the Did You Know? box. Might we try a different shade of red or another color altogether for that box? -- Riffsyphon1024 04:53, 23 August 2007 (UTC) *Although I myself don't have a problem with the color, could be because I haven't clicked any of the links yet, I'll see if we can find a better color for either the box or perhaps the link. We're still working on improving a number of things and this one is now on top of my list. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:37, 23 August 2007 (UTC) **I tried for a darker red when I first did that, but to no avail. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:03, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Vongopedia says "Hi!" Hello guys, I'm an admin from Vongopedia, polish Star Wars Wiki Parody :D I must say, it's a great suprise to see your Wiki, especially that you said about us when you were requesting for registration ;) Great job guys! Maybe we'll start a partnership between our Wikias? How about that? :D And BTW - great skin! I wish I knew how to do a similar one :P --Wedge 23:33, 3 September 2007 (UTC) *Thanks for the "Hi". If a vote were to take place involving a partnership between us, I would highly support it. It sounds like an excellent idea. And thanks for the comment about the skin, I made it with GIMP. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:47, 3 September 2007 (UTC) **Nalken/Wedge>>If you want to become friends, you could start a Forum topic (something I fully support). Thanks for the kind words, 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 12:14, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ***Done ;) It's up to you now I guess :P --Wedge 12:35, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Idea to Build Up Darthipedia I think we should do like Wookiepedia (I know, the Force forbid) and have a weekly improvement drive, ala with our own satirical spin. I was thinking it could go like this: This week's Conscripted Slave Labor project Improvement Drive: (Insert Article Here) We could start with the "major" articles (like major characters, planets, etc.) and gradually build up this wonderful wikia...only for it to be destroyed by some hot-shot pilot and his wingmates. :) Nyax 02:41, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *Sounds good. I was gonna bring this up at the Council of Blood meeting, but I never would have thought of a name like that. Hell, if we do this, let's just keep it Conscripted Slave Labor project instead of Improvement Drive. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 17:34, 24 September 2007 (UTC) **I agree, great idea and great name. We definitely need to discuss this at the Council of Blood meeting on October 27/28 (?), which gives you/us plenty of time to work out all the details. But I think it would be great if it is possible to have it all ready before then. I definitely support this idea. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:20, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Cool, thanks for the support. Nyax 19:03, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *It is indeed a good name, and an idea worth exploring. I do have one reservation about it, however. If a steady diet of sitcoms has taught me nothing else—and it hasn't—it's that when it comes to comedy writing, too many cooks can potentially spoil the broth, as it were. I'm not saying collaborative improvement projects would never work, but I do feel like certain types of articles would be more likely to benefit from it, and some more likely to be harmed by it. We already have an "Improve" category (I think...), and that might be all we need. To put it another way, there's a reason Wookieepedia doesn't have Improvement Drive anymore. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:19, 25 September 2007 (UTC) **I agree. I think articles that actually exist in Star Wars should be the ones improved; original articles would benefit more from different flavorings IMO. Nyax 13:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) **Yes, we do have Template:Improve and Category:Articles that need to be improved. If you put the template on an article that article will automatically show up in the category, so would it not be a good idea to put a link to the category on the main page? It would not be a "real" improvement drive, but those article that need immediate attention will have a link on the main page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:03, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Friends Wtih Guitar Hero Wikia? Yes, it isn't exactly a match made in heaven, but right now I am the primary "caretaker" of WikiHero, and I think the two wikias should be friends...it will increase traffic for both sites, etc...and uh, yeah. :)Nyax 01:32, 26 September 2007 (UTC) *Yes, we need more enemies friends :)--JakerlComplain here : 02:39, 26 September 2007 (UTC)